Home Again
by Captain Slow II
Summary: kind of Doctor Who and Torchwood Cross over. 10Doctor-Rose. It's got monsters now, but they're not very monstery monsters. OK, that didn't even make sense.
1. Explanations

_AN: i didn'twrite this chapter, i nicked it off of **I've Lost My Profile Page**, in her 'what if' story. read it, i really like it. so thank you xx_

Chp 1 Explanations

Rose glanced out through the glass wall of Jack's office, flexing her fingers around the coffee mug in her hand. "I almost feel sorry for them."

Jack looked at her. "Why's that?"

"Stuck with a eight year old for the last twelve hours? I don't think anyone can last that long." She laughed, watching as the woman who'd introduced herself as Gwen waved her arms around and her daughter bent over in her chair laughing, one of the men in the room rolling his eyes and saying something that made Gwen glare at him.

"You kiddin'?They don't even pay each other this much attention; I'd be surprised if they let her leave!" Jack laughed, standing at her shoulder.

There was a pause and Rose sighed. "You can go ahead and ask, Jack."

"She's his, isn't she?" He asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

Rose nodded.

"Does he know?" Jack gave his own sigh when she shook her head. "Rose-"

"I couldn't, Jack." She broke in quietly. "I was going to, really, but... He lost everything once, Jack. His family, his world; I couldn't do it to him again." She turned to him, brown eyes wide. "I still feel horrible about it, but I had to."

Jack looked at her a minute before nodding. "Okay. I don't exactly like it, but fine. Too late to change it anyway. But does _she_ know?" He nodded in the direction of the little girl who was currently being entertained by his team.

Rose smiled. "Yeah, actually. Figured it out on her own too." There was a note of pride in her voice. "I was in the middle of a story about the Autons - remember that one? - when she asked 'So is that how you and dad met?' I couldn't say anything for a minute, then..." She shrugged. "I said yeah, it was. Only four years old, too!"

"Hm." He smiled, allowing her a moment to her thoughts. "You do plan on telling him, right? You were right Rose, he _has_ lost everything, but keeping her fr-"

"Jack Harkness!" Rose spun to face him, eyes flashing. "There isn't one moment I haven't thought about how to go though with this, telling the Doctor he's not quite as alone as he thought. Since I woke up, since we were nearly shaken to death coming through the Void and through the Rift, since we found the new TARDIS, since I first started using 'Your dad' instead of 'the Doctor' when I talked to her about him, before all that. To even think about not telling him that he has a daughter now - again if I remember him saying it - makes me sick."

Jack watched her, then smiled a little. "Just checking. You can be so twentieth century sometimes, Rosie." His eyes lit up suddenly. "So, when'd you two first..." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Rose fought against rolling her eyes. "Slept together? Was a little before you showed up; you heard about that whole fiasco about my dad, right?" He thought a minute then nodded, and she smirked. "The first time we had sex? A while after he regenerated. See, we ran into one of his old Companions at a school where, well, long story, but at the end of it all, Mickey asked to come along. For some stupid reason he agreed, but a few months later we fell into the other universe, and Mickey stayed there. A week or so after that, we were aiming for an Elvis concert and landed in London a few days before the coronation where this Wire lady was sucking everyones faces off through the telly. I was one of the ones that she got to. Don't know much between then and when the Doctor saved everyone, but as soon as we were back in the Vortex he...snogged me up against the console." She stopped, blushing.

Jack let out a laugh. "That's our Rose, twenty-something and still a blushing lady." She swatted him on the arm, a little smile on the edge of her lips. "And when you say 'first time', might that mean there were others?"

Just then the door swung open and said little girl ran in, eyes wide in wonder. "Mum, did you see?! They have a pterodactyl!"

Rose looked from her daughter to Jack, eyebrow raised. "I'd have to say I haven't, Andi."

"We even named her." Jack added, looking more than slightly smug. "It's Myf-"

Yet again, Jack was interrupted, this time by a loud alarm echoing through the Hub. At once, everyone snapped to attention, Andi taking a step closer to her mother. Jack's eyes hardened and he called out, "Tosh?"

"Something's trying to get in." The young woman called back, frowning. "But...not through the door or anything. The shields are keeping it off at the moment though."

Jack walked out the door, glancing at Ianto as he stepped toward him. "Yan, keep an eye on Andromida, would you? Rose, you're with me." Andi made to sneak off after her mother before Ianto stopped her and she pouted up at him. Through the door, they could hear Jack giving more orders until another set of alarms joined with the first.

Then Andi gasped.


	2. Deja Vu of a Sort

_**AN:** So this is the first bit of fanfiction i've ever written. Is it good, bad or ugly?? Once again thank you to ILMPP for an idea that wouldn't leave me alone.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nada, zip, nil. It all belongs to BBC, except Andi, who belongs to Savannah None-of-your-business._

**Chapter 2 – Deja Vu of a sort**

Rose's face paled at what had appeared before her.

The faint whisper "No" came from her mouth and Jack turned, looking at her questioningly. Then he realised - he had never seen the massive sphere that appeared in London, but soon put two and two together.

"Oh." that was all he was capable of saying. The last time he had met a dalek, he died, then Rose brought him back to life. So maybe this would be the thing to finally finish him once and for all.

"You know what that is right?" Rose asked, her voice breaking. The atmosphere in the hub had changed suddenly from relaxed and fun to fear in the space of a minute, and shutting off the alarms had only made it worse. It was so quiet.

"Yea." Jack replied with a grim look on his face "Team?"

They all nodded, fear in their eyes, but they refused to let it show any more. They dealt with aliens every day, why should this be any different?

Meanwhile Andi was in the office with Ianto, her face pressed up against the window. She thought she might finally meet the monsters of the bedtime stories her mother had told when she was much younger. Andi was terrified, but so curious she couldn't run away, even if she wanted to. Ianto moved her away from the window, so she would not see the scene if something bad happened, as it would, most likely.

"What now?" Tosh asked moving to stand with Rose and Jack, Owen and Gwen followed soon after.

"Now?" Rose said, not taking her eyes off the sphere. "Now we wait"

"Wait? For what?" Gwen asked slightly confused.

"For… I don't know. The Doctor? Cybermen? It to open? I don't know." Rose was powerless against the thing that floated before her. And that scared her. There was no Doctor to protect her this time. Jack couldn't die, but he was still only human, he had never fought and won against the Daleks. Rose was the only reason he was immortal, and there was no way she'd be able to pull that feat off again, it had nearly killed her the first time.

_Even if The Doctor was here, what would he be able to do to stop them anyway? He's tried shutting them in hell, the void. I've disintegrated millions of the things. One even listened to us and blew itself up, but I doubt one of them is going to do that again, it only worked because I touched it, and suddenly for some reason it had emotions. Like anything else on it's own, it was lonely, had given up on ever finding another Dalek, and so that was the end of that particular Dalek. No, the Dalek inside the voidship is never going to have human emotion, it or they will probably be members of the Cult of Skaro. They were made to think like the enemy, to find new brilliant ways to survive. Most of these ways involved genocide unfortunately, and usually against the human race. so I think trying to reason will not be a good idea._

So they waited and they waited and Rose kept thinking. Always trying to find a way to stop any Daleks that could appear from inside the ship, before they did any damage at all. That was if it was even daleks in there - it obviously wasn't single species technology from what she had gathered through the Doctor's ramblings the last time they had seen one of these voidship thingies. So far though, Rose had drawn a blank. She had no idea how to deal with this. With the Doctor, she'd seen all sorts: werewolves, Slitheen in Downing Street, robot trumpet playing Santa Clauses, wierd droidy things that wanted Madame de Pompadour's brain, Ood, and even a monster that told her the future, that she would die in battle, well sort of die anyway. So why, with all this experience could her brain not function when she needed it to?

Nothing happened for days, and Rose Andi and the Torchwood team were beginning to go back to normal - well, as normal as life with Torchwood can be. Then one day, just over two weeks later, the same alarms sounded. A similar scene erupted in the hub, and Andromida was once again stuck in Jack's office with Ianto. Her face was up so close to the window that when she gasped this time, a misty fug appeared blocking her view.


	3. Hello

_**Disclaimer:** Do I own any of this? Do you have eyes in your feet?_

_**AN:** yea, I'm very slow at getting stuff up. But it's the holidays now, so hopefully I'll be able to do more._

* * *

Chapter 3 – Hello

Rose froze as she heard the familiar sound that seemed so far in her past. She was too stunned and nervous to turn around. Jacks jaw dropped open, and the rest of his team could do nothing but stare.

The sound of engines died, and the wind stilled. Then finally, out of the blue box that had appeared popped a tall, happy looking man with an air of huge energy about him. "Afternoon!" he called to the stunned faces around him. Jack was the first to recover and quickly began introducing everyone. Gwen was first, and the Doctor was told how she kept everyone human and down to earth, kept them in touch with the real world. Owen was next, introduced as dead man walking, mad professor, and the medic of the team. Tosh was the last immediately visible member of the team, and the Doctor thought he heard Jack say that she could give him a run for his money.

"What??" he asked incredulously

"seriously." Was all Jack said.

The Doctor just gaped at Tosh, a bit goldfish-like. "She built a whole sonic modulator from blueprints that were wrong. And the best bit? It worked." Jack explained.

"Wow" was the best the Doctor could come up with. Not too impressive for someone who was not ginger and who has certainly got a gob.

While this was going on, the shock was wearing off of Rose, and she had soon turned around, but stayed hidden in the shadows. Fear that he would not want to see her again, that he would not want anything to do with her now that she had a child. His child. That was what kept her from coming into the full light.

"Who's up there?" The Doctor had realised there was someone in the shadows, but could not easily see who. Jack shrank back and said very unconvincingly "Ummm…no-one" he knew that Rose would make her presence known when she was ready but before he could get any further, Rose spoke. "It might have been nearly 9 years, but I haven't changed that much have I?"

The Doctor's jaw dropped to the floor, and bounced back up to spread into the biggest grin to ever grace his features. He didn't care that this should be impossible, that for this to be real the whole universe should have collapsed. He just knew he had his Rose back again. "Rose!" he called excitedly before charging up the stairs to give her a huge hug. And with that hug all Rose's fears about whether the Doctor would want to see her after all this time evaporated.

--

"Doctor?"

"Hmm?"

"I… I have something to show you" and with that she took the Doctor's hand and led him to Jack's office.

Ianto left the office as Rose and the Doctor entered.

"Doctor, this is Andromida"

"Mu-um" Andi began.

"Don't whine" Rose cut Andi off before she could get started. "Say hello to your Dad."

"Hello to your Dad" she said with a big grin on her face. He looked exactly the same as her mother had described him, and Andi only hoped that he was the same crazy, kind, fair and wonderful person that she had heard about in so many bedtime stories.

Rose rolled her eyes. Andi had certainly inherited the Doctor's gob and cheekiness.

The Doctor laughed. He could see the two of them would get along just fantastic.

And then it hit him. _'…your Dad'_

Once again the Doctor's mouth fell open in shock. Then he ran his hands through his messy hair as he said tried to say something. All he succeeded in doing was making some weird noises before saying "So. I have a daughter now."

"Yea and she's the most beautiful, intelligent, amazing person you will ever have the fortune to meet" Rose told the Doctor in no uncertain terms.

"Apart from you." he replied making Rose blush.

"Oi, I am still here you know." Andi interrupted

"Well go and play with Jack and his team, if you don't want to stay here." Rose said dreamily not taking her eyes off the Doctor

"No." The pair snapped out of it.

"No?"

"No. I want to get to know Dad now he's finally here to actually talk to" and then Andi poked him, just to check he really was there.

Rose had never told Andi the story of how she and the Doctor had become separated; she had always said it was a story for when she was older. Why she said this, Rose did not know, but eventually Andi had given up asking to hear the story, and Rose could occasionally forget about her last goodbye and begin to get on with her life. However that one small gesture had suddenly put a great weight on Rose's shoulders. How could she know about the projection on the beach? Her mind immediately began racing and hundreds of 'What if's' flew through her head. She'd have to ask Andi about that later. In the meantime, Andi was right, they needed to get to know each other as a family, no matter how weird times might be when they eventually moved into the TARDIS.

* * *

_**AN:** Hello, my name is Heather, and I'm a review junkie. Oh dear. I've only written two chapters as well!_

_**And:** Who watched on Saturday?? Not ruining it, but those things were cute!_


	4. Just Like old Times

_**AN: **Sorry this has taken so long to get up, I had a lack of ideas, and I'm in the middle of exaams so it's a bit rubbish really but hopefully things will get better in the next chapter. _

_**Disclaimer:** No. the end._

Chapter 4 – Just Like Old Times

"RUN!!" Rose yelled as she grabbed Andi's hand and began sprinting away from the weird alien that had started chasing them. The alien laughed "you can't get away from me that easily!" just as he caught up with the pair and began tickling them. Screams of delight and laughter floated across to where Jack was stood watching the newly reunited family. It had been just over a week since the Doctor had reintroduced himself into their lives, and it was as if he had never been away. He didn't ask how Rose had got back, and Jack didn't think he really cared. Just that she was here was enough for the Doctor. Rose had brought Andi up well, and she got on with the Doctor as well as he and Rose had when they first met.

When they had shown the doctor the sphere after everyone had settled from the excitement of another new arrival in the hub, he had put on his funny specs that looked like they came off of a comic book and looked at the enormous thing before shrugging his shoulders and giving exactly the same verdict as Rose. They couldn't do anything until it opened. If it opened. Simply because they had no idea what they were dealing with until then, so Rose had been right, all they had was simply to wait.

After two weeks of this waiting game, the Doctor had had enough. He had decided: Rose and Andi were moving in. He 'borrowed' Rose's keys one night and spent the night moving everything from their flat to the TARDIS. Rose and Andi had taken to sleeping in there anyway, so it made sense. The TARDIS made sure that the pair slept extra well so that there would be a complete surprise in the morning.

And there was.

Andi woke up first to find that she was surrounded by her bedroom. She got up and attempted to go straight to her mother's room, aiming to tell of the incredible dream she had been having. Attempted. Andi found that her bedroom door had moved from one side of the room to the other, and upon stepping through said door, found the grills of the TARDIS floor instead of the red carpet she was used to. An enormous grin spread across her face just as the Doctor turned the corner. He was carrying the last few things he had retrieved from the flat and whispered "shh! We'll keep it a surprise for mummy?"

Andi nodded and took a few things from his over full arms before they clattered all over the floor and woke Rose. Together they silently placed all the things where they belonged then went to get some breakfast, leaving Rose to sleep.

"What do you want then?"

"Weetos! Duh!" Andi grinned toothily at her father.

The Doctor groaned; he hated domesticity. "We're all out."

"Aww, man!"

"No, not man. Silly Billy" he grinned.

"And I'm not Billy" they laughed together about their joke, and the TARDIS gave the Doctor a mental nudge: Rose was waking up.

--

Rose made a noise that sounded something like "nurrrgh" as she came round from her deep sleep. She so didn't want to get up. So she opened one eye to see what time it was on the clock next to her bed_. 9 o'clock. Not too late then_. Then her brain caught up and she realised that her clock hadn't been next to her bed for at least a week.

The Doctor and Andi sprinted to the door and both crouched outside trying to hear her reaction. They got nothing for a long while as Rose tried to make her head work first thing in the morning without coffee. It wasn't happening. So she rolled out of bed and put on her pink fluffy slippers and dressing gown and opened the door. Both Andi and the Doctor toppled into the room in a heap at Rose's feet and grinned sheepishly up at her. "Morning Sunshine!" the Doctor said a little too brightly for just-got-out-of-bed-brain Rose "Morning. I need coffee."

"Right this way my beautiful Rose." Andi pretended to be sick at her father being so lovey dovey.

--

Later, when Rose had finally realised what had happened, after much grumbling about stupid apes under the doctor's breath, questions came tumbling out. 'How' and 'when' were the ones most repeated. The doctor replied "Well…"

--

A few days later, the Doctor and Rose were in a restaurant together in Cardiff, having left Andi with the Torchwood team to baby-sit, when Rose's phone rang. It was Jack, he said two words.

_Well? what do you think? you know you want to review. next chapter won't be up until at least next week, most likely longer, because of exams. Only finished this because I had had enough of revision and stuff._

* * *


	5. It's Open

Chapter 5 - Open

sorry I took ages, and this is really short and rubbishy.

* * *

"Come back"

"Why? What happened?" The Doctor watched Rose's face flash all kinds of things, finally settling on worry. He didn't need to ask who about.

"It's happened. The void ship has opened. Just get back here, now." Then Jack pressed the end call button.

Rose stood up, finding some money to leave the restaurant for the food. "The void ship is open. Jack wants us back there, now. Come on." She grabbed his hand and the pair ran out of the restaurant back towards the hub.

--

Back at the hub, not even a minute earlier the sphere had suddenly hissed and opened. Out of it slipped something large, brown and squashy. It landed on the floor with a menacing flop before raising its head to look at the Torchwood team who had spread themselves out into what had become their standard battle stance. The thing stood on its short legs and glared at each of them individually, fang bared and making a noise like a strangled cat.

"Bloody Hell" Gwen whispered "what is it?"

"No idea. Never seen anything like it before" Jack replied as two more flopped out of their ship and joined in making the awful noise.

"What's the plan then?" Tosh asked, ever sensible.

"No time for that, make it up as we go along. That's my vote anyway" came from Owen's direction. Nobody could see him behind the large creatures.

It was at that point that alarms alerted everyone to the return of the Doctor and Rose. "Well… wow. You would be?" The Doctor asked, ready to send the creatures back where they came from. As soon as he knew where that might be.

"We are some of the Adiposian first family. Who are you?" The Doctor stood shocked for a moment before Rose elbowed him in the ribs. "What's the matter with you? Say something." She whispered.

"Err…"

Jack intervened quickly. "We are torchwood" he said indicating himself and his team "and this is the Doctor and Rose. What're you doing here?"

It had just hit Jack that there was no chasing each other around, no shouting, no guns, just talking. Pure and simple talking and it made life so much easier than usual.

"We came looking for the rest of our sons and daughters. He knows about it."

They all turned to the Doctor. "You do?"

"Well yeah. That was a few years ago now. In my timeline anyway. What year are we in? 'Cause for all I know it was last month for you lot. Anyway, basically cut a long story short their Nanny brought the kids here to grow off the fat in people. Which is against an intergalactic law to use earth for a nursery, not to grow babies off of fat people, although now I think about it, it really should be." The Doctor took a deep breath ready to continue when he was cut off.

"Great, but what happened to the baby adipose?" Jack asked, stopping him before he really got started.

"Oh, they were beamed up into the space ship, and Matron Caphelia was… well she was dead soon after because it was her fault they were breaking laws. Destroy the accomplice kind of thing. Still," he turned back to the Adipose. "what are you doing here?"

"We said. We are looking for the rest of our sons and daughters."

"Yes but you-"

"Not all of them arrived in our ship. Where are they?"

"How should we know? Last we saw of them was in 2008. It's 2015 now, that's 7 years ago."

"They will have grown up a bit since then; surely you have found them with your computers?"

"Tosh?" Jack called.

"Nothing within the Cardiff or London areas, doing a wider search as we speak."

"There you go then. Anything else?"

* * *

AN: Sorry, it's really short and not much happens, but my brain's turned to mush... 10 exams, and I get back to college to two huge bits of coursework :( how crap is that??

Also: If you can't tell who is talking, it's whoever you think it is, even I don't know for most of it.

One more thing: I'll try to update faster with chapter 6, but no promises, because I still have the coursework, and I have to go to work to pay for petrol which costs loaads. Funny, I never realised until I passed my driving test last Monday.


End file.
